Must be the Hinkypunks
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: Everyone has abandoned Harry, but they are the last on his mind, if he's honest. Hinkypunks seems to have done a lot, or maybe they are just a cover up to a plan. A plan to get Draco and Harry what they want even if one of them dosn't know it. ONESHOT.


I own nothing but the plot; I want to start my Harry Potter fanfctions with this one-shot.

Drarry! Male/Male loving, don't like don't read. Of course.

It was like a song, a sweet song that consisted of simple words from the mouth of the male he loved.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived twice; whatever you wish to call him, well he was lonely once again.

The war was over, he was grateful for that much at the least but he knew something was peculiar even for Hogwarts he could tell it was out of the ordinary.

"Not like Hogwarts can be called ordinary, mind you," the dark haired male chuckled lightly; he stared through a thick overhang of trees that led towards the castle as he could barely see the spire of the astronomy tower. He sighed in distaste, Harry had been pushed away from everyone, the Weasley's because he was guilty for the deaths and injuries in their family. Hermione had gone with Ron, her "true love" saying that they were all part of each other but she had to agree with Ron for once. He had no-one, everyone around him avoided him and he had to put up with an extra year in Hogwarts.

"Wish I had someone, Ginny hasn't talked to me since the end of the war. Not that I mind, I'm not exactly…interested…in her," Harry pondered thoughtfully, adding an extra sigh of defeat afterwards.

Darkness had taken over the sky within minutes during Harry's thoughts as he stared in the empty darkness. He thought of what had happened the last time he was alone in darkness and even though his heart was broken into one-thousand-and-one pieces he couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his facial features.

_Flashback: _

_He was alone, more alone then he had ever been before. Everyone that had fought beside him were either in the hospital wing, dead or avoiding him like a fate worse then death which caused him to be even more hurt then when they glared at him as if it was his fault. In a way it was, he had to admit that much. He pondered greatly, wondering why the Malfoy spawn had joined the good side of the war. Ron had stated, before he had turned his back on Harry, that Draco knew the dark side was losing pitifully and just wanted to be the winning side. Harry of course knew better, if there was one thing he knew about the bleach blonde it was he would only abandon his father, you-know-who and his dark pride unless it was something he genuinely wanted, something he believed in. _

"_Why is it always the hot ones that are the bad guys? It makes things much harder," Harry pondered aloud, never once thinking of the fact he had called Draco Malfoy hot. _

_He knew he was somewhat gay, or at least bi; he wouldn't admit it though. Who would guess that Harry Potter was gay, or bisexual? Even he himself didn't believe it in all honesty; even as he dreamed of males kissing him heatedly he stated to himself it was merely curiosity or hormones, and yet he knew he wasn't fooling anyone let alone himself. _

"_You alright there, Potter?" a smooth voice coaxed Harry's head to snap upwards with painful force in an attempt to see who had stirred his heart and mind. _

_Silver eyes stared down into his emerald orbs, a glitter of amusement apparent even in the once cold stare. _

"_D-Malfoy? What are you doing here? And so late at that; it's dark you moron you'll get cold," Harry worried at his bottom lip, if Blaise Zabini found that the shadow prince was outside in the cold dark he'd have Harry's head and mount it on a wall in the Slytherin common room. _

_Harry shuddered at the thought though he thought better then brake eye contact with Draco. _

"_Blaise isn't around if that's what you were thinking and I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself…now," Draco had certainly mellowed down since the end of the war which was two weeks ago, he didn't snap as much and didn't seem as detached. _

"_I…Sorry, last time you went out alone at night Zabini went on a rampage and locked me in a vacant classroom full of Hinkypunks and peeves. Battling the Hinkypunks was no problem, but listening to peeves droning is something I wish to never have to go through ever again," Harry sighed half-heartedly, forcing a slight grin onto his face. _

_Draco frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together though quickly relaxing them since he seemed to have thought of the lines that would become apparent if he did it too much. _

"_Don't force yourself to smile, potter. Even someone as noble and amazing as me wouldn't get away with lying, even to myself. Go to weasel-be or the Granger girl if you need someone, even Longbottom and Loony Lovegood would be more then happy to kiss your ass and help relive the stress," Malfoy almost hissed like a serpent in distaste, his eyes grew angry and wild against the white hue of light from the moon. _

_Harry cast his gaze downwards, his insides churned uneasily until he breathed deeply and looked into Draco's eyes yet again. _

"_They abandoned me, and I need no-ones help thanks," the dark haired male stated nonchalantly with a shrug, his black robed hung onto his shoulders wildly at the movement. _

"_Well their idiots, to be quite honest I would be an idiot and a liar if I said that I hate you, because quite frankly I don't. I'm…somewhat here for you Potter, remember that. Don't get all sappy about it though, it doesn't mean anything, just that well…if you don't have them then you can have the best, and that's me!" Draco grinned cheekily, clearly stumbling over his words and yet he didn't even attempt to cover what he had said as clearly as a summer morning. _

"_Yeh well, you'll always be a perfect prat, anyway, that's enough hippogriff watching for the night, time to return to the room of requirements," Harry sighed, but froze almost instantaneously as he had just told Draco where he was sleeping. He mentally slapped his forehead before sighing, waiting for a snide comment. _

"_Your sleeping in there, I know McGonagall cleared it out and that. Don't expect me to leave you alone now Potter, you have my word. You won't be alone for much longer," Draco promised between gritted teeth, anger towards Harry's friends that had so easily abandoned him even though he saved so many lives evident in his posture. _

_They departed silently; Harry strode the rest of the way to the room of requirements while Draco stared fondly over the black lake. _

That had been three days ago, Harry had seen nothing of Draco since that encounter and he been close to giving up but he held on to the top the blonde would come for him at some point.

"You miss me?" A smooth voice made Harry grin widely, he was laid on his side in the lush grass, pulling blade after blade out of the soil.

_Speak of the devil. _He thought contently, as he sat up slowly he noted the look of clear discomfort in the usually mentally controlled male.

"Follow me, Potter," he breathed, pulling said male to his feet with a sharp tug they both walked in silence through the castle and down several stair cases. Harry had an idea of where they were going but could only wonder why, to what purpose would Draco have of taking him to **that **place. They strode casually through the portrait hole, making a first year stumble back but getting caught my Harry quickly as if it was sheer reflex. The first year stared at him for a moment, from his bright eyes to his scar and he grinned happily.

"Thanks, Harry; Draco has a tendency to forget there are people going out of the room so he storms in. I bet you a sickle he goes straight over to Blaise and they'll hug loosely," the boy stated, patting his robes off in haste.

"No problem…and ok. But if they do will you tell me how you know?" Harry asked tentatively with a smile thankful that the boy didn't treat him differently.

"Sure, the names Thomas, Thomas Nighthawk, See you around," he stated giddily before he bounded down the corridor.

As he was told Draco did in fact go straight to Blaise Zabini, a loose one-armed hug later and Harry was stood in front of all of the Slytherin's, in their common room with the youngest Malfoy stated his problem with his ex-friends to everyone. Everyone seemed in the same frame of mind, as if they understood. None of them gave their sympathy, none of them gave snide comments all of them just looked at each other and smiled softly, something Harry didn't know a Slytherin was capable of.

"We'll help you both; he can bunk in the unused bed next to Draco's since it was his idea. If anyone had any objections, speak now or forever hold your tongue," a guy stated, when no-one spoke but instead looked as if they were trying to contain excitement he sighed a "good" and everyone was pushing Harry up into the boys dorms.

He was stunned to say the least, everyone instantly flooded out of the room with chatter following them but Draco was left behind with him a grin that could only be described as plotting and Slytherin-ish grew wider with ever step he took towards Harry.

"Now then, I might as well get this clear since your stopping here. I hate to not get what I want. But I guess a 'who' doesn't count as much eh? Anyway, what do you say to this?" He asked, he instantly pushed Harry against the nearest wall, one of his hands kept Harry's hands and arms firmly above his head and the other aimlessly caressed his soft collar. He hesitated momentarily before locking their lips together, Harry had no time to think before his heart answered for him, it made him kiss the blonde back and much to his surprise he loved it. The tingling sensation burned on his lips and hazed his mind of all plausible thought. They pulled apart from the gentle kiss and started at each other.

"I love you…P-Harry," Draco sighed gently against Harry's cheek, it took moments for Harry to process everything and he answered with all sincerity.

"I love you too, Draco," it was comfortable silence for a long moment before Harry had the will to break the silence.

"So, you don't happen to know why my bed and yours have been put together do you?" he asked teasingly, as he had only just noticed that his bed and Draco's bed had indeed been pushed together.

Draco gulped back a blush and shrugged lazily.

"Must be the Hinkypunks," he chuckled, kissing the rest of Harry's words away.


End file.
